I shall always love you
by XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX
Summary: Haruhi finds Kyoya upset who knew that will only the beginning of their relationship! Kyoya has a secret that could affect everyone in the host club the only member of the host club knows that secret. That one person will help him, make him happy, and healthy that one person is Haruhi
1. I will always be there for you

**Hey everyone I'm XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX and this is my first Ouran High school host club story :) Just to get things straight I ship Tamaki and Haruhi, but I got an idea while watching the twenty fifth episode and I couldn't help but to get an idea. It takes place after Kyoya's dad slaps him :(**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy :)**

**Haruhi's POV**

"Don't worry about, it's not like I wasn't expecting it," Kyoya said well he was walking out of the room

"Haruhi please go after Kyoya or the guest are going to get mad," Tamaki said

"Ok Tamaki why would you want to go after Kyoya- senpai after he got slapped by his dad I think he wants to be alone," Haruhi said

"Just do it!" he said

"Ugh fine I will look around for ten minutes then I'm coming back," I said

As I was walking towards the door all the girls were yelling," Hey Haruhi where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Kyoya-Sempi I promise I will be back as I soon as I can," I said with a smile which made all the girls go insane

I looked in the boys restroom I didn't find anything there, went to the garden found a lesbian couple kissing, went to the library no was there, and then the classrooms in second year nothing there either.

I was about to give up then I thought what if he was in the boys locker room? I was thinking I was crazy because what if there was a boy there getting dressed for something? Then I thought hey they still think I'm a boy so I think I will be fine.

I walked over to the gym and went into the boy's locker room thankfully there was nobody in there, but I did hear the shower running and heard sobbing.

"Kyoya-senpai?" I said in a soft voice

I walked a little closer and I said," Kyoya- senpai are you in there?"

I pushed the curtain to the right and I was correct Kyoya- senpai was in there. He had a bloody nose and his glasses were cracked.

He was crying in the shower with his clothes on I asked," Kyoya do you want to be alone?"

He shook his head to my surprise I walked to the door and locked it. I got toilet paper and walked in the shower I got on my knees and I pinched his nose and I said," Okay can you hold the tissue there?" he nodded then I sat next to him and pulled him in my arms.

He sobbed and I said," Kyoya- senpai I'm sorry this happened to you,"

"Y-ou don't have to feel bad for you me," Kyoya said

"Well I do your dad pressures you every day and he hits you in public it's not okay," I said

I took off his glasses and wiped his tears he said," I'm used to it I cried over it, I hurt myself over it, and now I was trying to hide the fact I was in the host club,"

"You hurt yourself of it?" I asked I was hoping that he would tell me the truth.

"Yes, but I stopped when my mom found out," he said

He blew his nose in the tissue and we were quite for a little bit during that time I never let go of him I took his other hand and held it.

Then my phone started ringing I got up and saw it was Tamaki I answered it he said," Haruhi are you okay! Where are you is Kyoya okay! Daddy is freaking out right now!"

"Tamaki- senpai I'm okay and Kyoya is okay, but can you do us a favor and bring us dry clothes we are both wet," I said

"WET?! How in the world are you wet what did you do behind daddy's back!?" Tamaki yelled

"Nothing senpai don't think wrong just bring dry clothes," I said starting to get impatient

"Fine where are you guys?" he asked

"In the boy's locker room," I said

"WHAT?! Why are you in there?!" he yelled

"Just please get over here," I said

I hung up and I said," They are coming to get dry clothes for us,"

He nodded I went to the other side of the room and got two towels for Kyoya and I. I went back to the shower I took Kyoya's hand and got him out of the shower I put the towel around him we sat on the floor.

I got him in my arms and I said," It's going to be okay,"

He broke down again I didn't care I just held on to him, about twenty minutes later we got a knock on the door.

I got up to open it and there was Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori- senpai were there and they asked," Is Kyoya there?"

"Yes he is," I said

I let them in the locker room and Tamaki said," Kyoya are you okay, were you crying?"

He didn't say anything he just looked at them and I asked," Tamaki-senpai I think he had enough we will get dressed and we will come back,"

"Oh no you are not getting dressed with another man!" Tamaki yelled

"Ok if it makes you feel any better I will change in the shower," I said

I forgot the shower was on so I went in there and turned it off. "I'm going to change in here and I promise I won't leave the shower while Kyoya-senpai is done changing,"

"Ok fine we will leave!" Tamaki said

I heard the door close so I started getting out of my wet clothes then I saw that they had girl's underwear I started to think how awkward that one of them had to touch girl's underwear.

I quickly got dresses and I asked," Kyoya-senpai are you done changing?"

"Yes," he said

I got out of the shower and he was sitting on the bench I got a towel and put it on his head and started drying his hair.

"You know I love you Kyoya-senpai and if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here," I said

"I love you too, Haruhi" he said

I took the towel off of his head and I looked in his beautiful brown eyes.

I lean in to kiss him and he kissed back.

That was my first kiss from a boy.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**If you guys have a request or an idea PM I don't bite :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL :D**


	2. Will you be my girlfriend?

**Hey everyone I know I said this was going to be a one shot, but then I started daydreaming in class one day and here I am writing more to this story even thought it might be only eight or ten chapters anyway enjoy!**

**Haruhi's POV**

It's been days since I have kissed Kyoya we haven't talked since I was starting to think that I ruined our friendship and I didn't want Tamaki to find out because he will either freak out or beat up Kyoya that is the last thing I want because I have feelings for Kyoya!

It just makes me so mad that I can't stand it! I don't want to have feelings for him do you know what that can do to our friendship!

I started punching my pillow and said," I can't have feelings for you Kyoya!"

Then my dad ran in the he said," Haruhi what are you doing!?"

He grabbed me by the waist he sat me on the bed and said," I have never seen you like this Haruhi what's going on is it pressure, grades, or a boy,"

How did he list all that? I thought

"Ok dad you are in for a wild story," I said

"Ok Haruhi what is it?" he asked

"The day of the Ouran Fair I kissed Kyoya," I said

"You kissed a boy!?" he said

"Yes dad it's because he was emotionally hurt and I looked in his brown eyes then I just kissed him," I said

"Did he kiss you back?" he asked

"Yes I think he did; I really don't know it was so quick maybe three seconds then he just looked at me and we just walked out of the room not saying a word," I said

"Well since I believe that the boy should came to the girl I think you should wait a little longer," he said

I wasn't thrilled that I had to wait a little longer, but it was great advice so I said," Ok thanks dad,"

"You're welcome Haruhi I have to work late tonight don't stay up to late ok," he said

"Ok dad love you," I said

"Love you too," he said

**Kyoya's POV**

"I can't be in love with Haruhi what will do to our friendship!" I said

I started punching my couch and my sister came in then said," What is it now Kyoya did Tamaki get you mad again?"

"No it's about a girl," I said sitting down on the couch

"Oh really wow is it, do I know her?" she asked

"No she is in the host club her name is Haruhi," I said

"Wait I thought Haruhi was a boy," she said in shocked

"No Haruhi is a girl she has to pay off debt so she has to dress like a boy and entertain the guest," I said

"Well did anything happen at the Ouran fair, I heard dad slapped you," she said

"Well I ran to the boy's locker room and broke down, then Haruhi came and comfort me then before we left she kissed me and I kissed her back," I said

"Wow Kyoya is she the one who Tamaki likes?" she asked and sat down on the couch

"Yes she is, but I really like her I haven't been talking to her because I'm afraid she is going to tell Tamaki or someone else what had happen after they left the locker room," I said

"Well I know dad doesn't want you to date yet, but I think you should tell her how you feel," she said

"Will you kept it a secret?" I asked

"Of course I will I want you to be happy," she said smiling

I smiled then it started thundering outside I ran to the window and saw that a storm was coming.

"I have to go Fuyumi," I said whiling running to the door

"Wait why?" she asked

"Because I have to tell a special someone my true feelings and that special someone is afraid of thunder," I said

"Wait I will drive you there!" she said

On the way over there it started to rain really lightly then I started getting nervous. "Are you okay Kyoya?" Fuyumi asked

"Yes just getting a little worried about her," Kyoya said

When we got there I ran up to her apartment and opened the door.

"Haruhi?" I said

Then it started raining really hard and then it started to thunder and I heard a small cry. The small cry turned into sobbing it was coming from her room I went in there I said," Haruhi? Are you under the bed?"

I looked under the bed and saw that she was curled up into a small ball I said," Haruhi take my hand," my hand reach her hand and I pulled her out gently.

I pulled her my arms and held her as she cried. She was there for me and I wanted to be there for her I thought.

I looked at her face her face was full of tears I wiped them away when the thunder died down I said," I have to tell you something,"

She said," What is it?"

"I really like you I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you after the kiss I just felt so awkward because I liked you back and I never had a crush liked me back!" I said wow I just talked really fast I thought

"I like you too Kyoya- senpai," she said

"Will you be my girlfriend Haruhi?" I asked

"Yes I will be your girlfriend," she said

The moment she said that the rain stopped I said," You do realized that if we have a relationship you cannot tell anyone,"

"Yes I know I love you," she said

"I love too," I said

I looked into her eyes they weren't fill with tears anymore then I kissed her.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will see you all next Sunday!**

**Please favorite and review I worked really hard on this! :)**

**If you have ideas or request please let me know!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. We have a secret

**Hey guys I hope you guys had a great week and here is the new chapter! This chapter is about Hikaru's and Kaoru reaction to Haruhi and Kyoya being a couple.**

**ENJOY!**

**Hikaru's POV**

"Haruhi and Kyoya have been getting really close ever since the Ouran fair," Kaoru said

"Yeah I'm starting to wonder if something happen in that locker room," I said

I looked at them they were talking about something and Haruhi had a smile on her face, the girls were going insane because they thought they were going out.

"No they can't be going out they are too different," I said

"Opposites attract Hikaru," Kaoru said

"That is not helping," I said I walked away from him he yelled," Hikaru wait!"  
I stopped then he came running to me he said," Ok you are right they are too different for each other and if they were going out they would be all over each,"

"Good point do you want to walk around the court yard then go back to the host club?" I asked

"Yeah, let's do that," he said

We started walking around then he said," Hikaru do you like Haruhi?"

I stopped walking then I said," Why would you ask that?"

"Because every time someone is getting close to Haruhi you start getting jealous or angry," he said

"That's not true!" I yelled

"Yes it is because right now you are getting angry," he said

"Shut up! What does that have to do with anything?!" I yelled

I started running away Kaoru yelled," Hikaru wait for me!"

I didn't listen I just continued to run. When I got to the house I locked myself in my room and just cried about fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door it was Kaoru he said," Hikaru are you okay?"

I didn't answer I was slowly sobbing then he opened the door I looked and he was with Haruhi and Kyoya.

Why did he had to bring them I have never let anyone seen me cry besides Kaoru, I thought

"I'm going to talk to Hikaru alone for a little bit," Haruhi said

She closed the door and she got on her knees then said," Hikaru I know why you are upset,"  
"What is it too you, you have Kyoya and your own problems," I said

"Well that maybe true, but if I was going out with Kyoya would you want me to be happy?" she asked

"Yes, I would want you be happy," I said

"Hikaru you are a great guy, but I'm not the person that you would be happy with," she said she took my hand

We were quite for a little bit then she hugged me and she said," It's okay Hikaru you can cry all you want I promise I won't make fun of you,"

I started to sob and she never let go of me she said," Hikaru I love you as a friend I will never stop being as your best friend,"

When I started to calm down she let go of me she kissed my forehand and my hand she said," See you tomorrow,"

She walked out of the closet I got up Kaoru came in and hugged me he said," Are you angry that I brought them here?"

"No, I'm not I do feel like crying some more because she left and I really do love her," I said while choking back on tears

He took my hand he said," Let's go to our room,"

He laid me on the bed he went to the window and started staring at the window for a long time then he closed the curtains then he got in the bed with me he said," Hikaru I love you no matter what happens our love is unconditional I just want you to know that, I know you are bi and I like boys and you still love me right?"

"Yes Kaoru I know you are gay and it doesn't affect me at all, but Kaoru we cannot be a couple we are brothers it's wrong," I said

"But who says that's wrong who says that we cannot love each like that?" Kaoru said he got on top of me

"Kiss me Kaoru," I said

He kissed me on the lips and he said," I felt sparks did you?"

"Yes I never had this feeling before," I said

Before long we were having a make out session then Kaoru said," Hikaru will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes Kaoru I would love to be your boyfriend," I said he kissed me on the check

**Haruhi's POV**

"Do you think they know?" I said

"There is a good chance that they know, but they have each other so there is no problem," he said

"Do you think that one day everyone is going to find out?" I said

"There might be a chance one day, but right now is not a good time," he said

We were going to his house so I didn't have to be alone in my house when we got there I meet his sister she seem every nice so we went to his room and it was huge!

We sat down on the couch and he said," Well might as well get some homework done,"

"Yeah I was just about to get started on it," I said

As we was reaching for his notebook I saw something on his skin.

I walked over to him took his hand pulled up the selves and saw all these cuts I said," Kyoya-senpai what happened?"

**CLIFFHANGER! Looks like there is a lot of secrets that people are hiding from each other! See you all next Sunday!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **


	4. I'm not okay!

**Hey everyone I hoped you guys had a great week! Thank you your favorites and follows it means a lot to me :)**

**Enjoy :D**

**Haruhi's POV**

"It's nothing Haruhi I promise I'm okay," Kyoya said

What is this guy trying to do? Lie to me about being about it is so obvious that he is not okay I know why is like this, but there has to be more to the story.

"Kyoya it is obvious that you are not okay!" I said about to break down, but I had to keep strong

He just stood there and looked at me it started to freak me out because I knew we were going to get into a fight about being ok.

"Fine maybe I'm not okay why would you care?" Kyoya said

"Because you are important to so many people! How would Tamaki react if you cut yourself too deep one day?" I said

"Tamaki is an idiot he doesn't even know what is going on I have been like this since first year middle school and he didn't even notice a thing because he was too busy being a flirt and stupid!" he yelled

"First of all don't say that Tamaki would be crushed if he learned that you were doing this and if you died!" I yelled

"You know what you just keep being like this I'm not going to watch you become worst," I yelled grabbed my backpack and stormed out of the room

I walked home I started to regret leaving him because he could be doing it right now, but then I thought hey its his choice not mine.

When I got home my dad was there he asked," Haruhi I thought you were going to Kyoya's house to study,"

"Well things came up and now I'm here," I said with a smile

I walked to my room and started my homework it took two hours, but it got my mind off of Kyoya I did made up my mind that I was going to apologize in the morning.

I put my homework away and walked to my closet I had a purple notebook that I never used I got a pen I got to the first page and wrote how to save a life project part one I'm not okay.

I wrote down what had happen at the Ouran fair all the way to what happen today. I asked myself how am I going to try help fix this problem because if I didn't help it's only going to get worst and being his boyfriend I'm not going let anything else happen to him.

I wanted to draw a bunch of hearts on his arms and tell him no matter what I'm not going to leave him or make him feel alone.

I closed the notebook and I said," Oh Kyoya I hope you know that I want to help you just because I'm mad doesn't mean I stopped caring,"

I put the notebook in my closet and hid it were no one was going to find it because I was going to keep this project to myself.

**The next day**

Kyoya and I avoided each other because I guess he was still mad that I left yesterday I was going to confront before the host club was open.

During the day I couldn't stay focused during class I knew why because I was worried about Kyoya if he cut himself yesterday, but he was at school so I wasn't that worried.

"Haruhi are you okay you seem distracted," I looked up and it Kaoru

"Yeah I'm just stressed is Hikaru okay?" I asked

"Yes, he is okay he has a cold today so he didn't come to school," he said

"Oh tell him I hope he feels better,"

The day went on and I couldn't get Kyoya off my mind and it was distracting me from my school work then I heard," Haruhi get your head out of the clouds and pay attention!"

The classed laugh at me and I said," Yes sir!"

After class was over I started looking for Kyoya I decided to look in the garden and too my surprise he was there holding a red and white rose.

"Kyoya!" I yelled

He turned around and said," Haruhi!" he gave me a bear hug

We were hugging each other until I said," I'm sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have ran off,"

"It's ok Haruhi I should be the one apologizing! I'm sorry for getting into a fight with you and you are right I'm not ok!" he said and let go of me

"Kyoya I want to help you threw this I promise will not leave your side!" I said and took his hand

He kissed me on the head he whispered in my ear," I love you Haruhi,"

"I love you too Kyoya," I said and kissed his hand

He put the roses in my hand I said," Kyoya they are beautiful!"

"Just like you that's why I picked them out for you," Kyoya said

"Thank you so much," I said and hugged him

"Do you think we should get to the host club?" he asked

"Want there is one more thing I want to do for you," I said and took out of sharpie

"What is it Haruhi?" he asked

"Can you pull up your sleeves please?" I asked

He did I kissed them all and I drew hearts all over his arms I also did the same thing to the other arm. I looked up and I saw Kyoya was in tears I said," I love you,"

"I love you too," he said

I quickly looked around and kissed him on the lips.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will see you all next week:)**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A GREAT WEEK! :D**


	5. Secrets

**Hey everyone question of the day how was your week? Mine was stressful. Anyway I have a new chapter of I shall always love you :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

**Haruhi's POV**

A week went by and Kyoya was getting a lot better with the cutting he was seven days clean I was really proud of him.

I know what you are thinking how I know that he was seven days clean I will make him roll up his selves to make sure he didn't cut that night or day. I even went to house to study and be with him it made me feel good that I was helping him get better.

There was just one problem he wasn't allowed to date so our relationship was a secret from his dad and the rest of the host club members because I knew that they will freak out or try end the relationship.

Today Kyoya and I were on our way to the host club then he asked me, "Hey Haruhi I was wondering if you wanted to go his my family garden on Sunday it really pretty and we can have private time,"

"Sure I will love to come," I said

Wow I had no idea that his family loved flowers well there is a lot of things that I don't know about his family, I thought

When we got to the host club Kyoya went to do some paper work and I went to entrain girls.

"Hi Tamaki- Senpai how was your day," I asked

"It has good Haruhi I wanted to meet with you and Kyoya today after the host club," he said

My heart dropped after he said that I asked," Why did we did do wrong?"

"It's nothing I just wanted to clear some rumors about you two up," he said

I quickly walked away from him I started to wonder if he knew that Kyoya and I were going out.

"Haruhi I notice that you and Kyoya have been getting closer lately," one of the girls said

"Yes we have been getting closer as friends because I thought since we are in the host club together I think we should get to know each," I said

They giggled and squealed they said," That is so cute! You guys will make really good friends,"

Wow that worked thank goodness, I thought

"Haru- Chan!" Hunny- senpai yelled and got on my back

"Hi Hunny- senpai," I said smiling

"Do you want to eat cake with me Haru- Chan!" he asked

"Sure Hunny- senpai," I said and got up

Hunny saved me from those girls I was really worried that they were going to asked really weird questions about me and Kyoya.

Hunny sat me down and Mori- Senpai brought us both cake as I was eating my cake Hunny- senpai said," I know about you and Kyo- Chan,"

"Excuse me what?" I said

"I know that you and Kyo- Chan are going out Haru-Chan I'm really happy for you guys I always knew that you two will get together," he said with a bright smile

"But, Hunny- Senpai I don't understand how you know about us," I said

"Ok last week when I was on my way to the host club I saw you and Kyo-Chan I thought maybe we could walk to the host club together so I was going to come up to you guys to ask, then I saw you kissing his arms for some reason so I hid then you kissed him," he said

"Oh are you going to tell someone?" I asked

"No I won't I know you guys were keeping it a secret when you looked around before kissing him," he said

"Does Mori- Senpai know?" I asked

"No I didn't want anyone to know so I kept to myself," he said

"Ok thank you Hunny- Senpai," I said

"Anytime Haru- Chan," he said while he got up and walked towards some girls

After the host club was closed Tamaki- Senpai said," All of you I want to have a meeting!"

"What is it now Tamaki- Senpai," I asked

"Well I want to say that Mori- senpai and Hunny- senpai you guys have been doing a great job you two get a cookie!" he said

"Yay! Cookies!" Hunny screamed

He started eating his cookie and Mori- senpai gave his to Hunny. He pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru you guys have been acting more like a couple then brothers.

"Hey what can I saw the ladies like it," Hikaru said

"Good point you both get a cookie!" he said and gave them a cookie

"Kyoya- Senpai and Haruhi you two have been getting ready closer lately its getting me concern," he said

"We are not going out Tamaki- Senpai me and Kyoya love each as friends not lovers," I said

"I'm not convinced and I have a feeling that something happen in that locker room when we left," Tamaki said

"Tamaki- Senpai nothing happen after you left the locker room we got dress, hugged each other, and left we do nothing bad," I said

"Well some rumors are going around that you two are going out and there are some girls saying that you kissed Kyoya's arms is that true or not!" Tamaki said

"Ok Tamaki- Senpai let me ask you this do you believe in rumors or in us?" I asked

"Ok fine you got a good point there I believe you guys here is your cookie," Tamaki said

We left the host club I said," I can't believe he really gave us cookies,"

"Well Tamaki has a strange way to bribe us to tell the truth, but we can't tell him the truth right now," Kyoya said

"I know we can't tell Tamaki- Senpai, but someone already knows and has been keeping it a secret," I said

"Really who knows?" he asked

"Hunny- Senpai he didn't even tell Mori- Senpai," I said

"Wow I guess he is really committed keeping our relationship a secret," he said

"Yeah I was really surprise myself," I said

When we arrived that my apartment I hugged Kyoya then I said," I love you Kyoya,"

"I love you too Haruhi," he said and kissed my head

I kissed him on the lips then I went inside my apartment I went to my room and I said," Is this what love feels like?"

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway if you guys have questions please let me know because I want to make a YouTube video answering your questions :)**

**Good news guys for now on I will be updating this story on Saturdays! Yay XD**

**LOVE YOU ALL! :D**


	6. The Garden

**Hey everyone I hope you guys have a great weekend! This chapter should be really cute I have planned it all week!**

**Enjoy!**

**Haruhi's POV**

Today was the day that Kyoya was taking me to his garden I wanted to wear something nice I couldn't really find something nice in my closet or my drawers.

"Haruhi what are you doing?" Dad asked

"I'm looking for a dress that I could wear to Kyoya's garden, but none of these are a spring dresses," I said

"I think I have the perfect dress for you," my dad said

"Really you do?" I asked

"Yes just follow me," he said

I followed him to his room he went to his closet and pulled out a beautiful sun dress it had flowers all over the dress I said," Wow dad this is a really beautiful dress,"  
"Yes it was your mother's; it was her favorite dress," he said with a smile

"Are you want me to wear it?" I said

"Yes Haruhi I do I think it will look beautiful on you, try it on let's see how it looks on you," he said

I walked back to my room I got undressed and put on the dress I looked so beautiful. It was only one inch above the knee I tried one my sandals with it, it matched perfectly.

I come out of my room my dad said," Haruhi it looks beautiful on you,"

"Thanks dad," I said

I went back to my room and I painted my nails blue to match the dress color and I brushed my hair. When I got out of my room my dad said," You look beautiful when is Kyoya getting here?"

"Well I wanted to walk there because we don't want Tamaki to know about this," I said

"How will Tamaki find out that Kyoya was here?" he asked

"Well we just don't want the word to get out," I said

"How would the word get out like that?" he asked

"Well the other day Hunny- senpai told me that Tamaki was keeping an eye on both of us and you will never know how far Tamaki would go to find out the truth," I said

"Ok do you want me to walk you all the way over there so Tamaki doesn't suspect something," he asked

"Sure if you want I think we should get going," I said

We left the house as we were walking my dad said," I remember my first date it was with your mom,"  
"Really what did you guys do?" I asked

"Just walked in the field nothing really big since it was her first date," he said

It wasn't a surprise when my dad caught Tamaki stalking us I said," Tamaki-Senpai! Kyoya- senpai and I are not going out it's a Saturday how about you do something besides stalking me,"

"You are my daughter Haruhi!" he said

I face palmed myself and I said," Senpai I will do something with you later right now we are going to church,"

"Ok fine goodbye Haruhi my daughter! Daddy will miss you!" he said and walked away

"That guy is an idiot," my dad said

"You should see him at the host club dad," I said and started walking away

"I'm really happy that you and Kyoya are together you guys make a good couple," he said

When we got to his house Kyoya was outside he was wear blue polo shirt with blue jeans he said," Hello Mr. Fujioka,"

"Please Kyoya call me Ranka!" he said

"Let me know when you are ready to come home," my dad said and walked away

"Wow Haruhi you look beautiful!" he said

"Thank you Kyoya ready to go to the garden?" I asked

Kyoya took my hand he said," It's at a secret place we have to walk through the woods to get there,"

"Why would it have to be secret?" I asked

"My dad is allergic to flowers my sister and I wanted a garden so we made one with the help with my older brothers," he said

"Tamaki got caught stalking us while walking over here," I said

"I kind of figured that he would do that after he made us stay one day and try bribe us to tell the truth," he said

As we were walking to the garden for some reason I felt really weird, I guess it was my first date so I blew it off then we enter the garden.

As we walked into the garden and it was the prettiest garden I have ever seen there was rose bushes and all different flowers all over the place.

"Wow Kyoya you and your sister did a really good job with this garden," I said

"Thank you I came here often as I can, but sometimes it's hard to keep up with this garden," he said

We continued to look around he said," I want to show you something even more beautiful,"

"Ok," I said I took his hand and he took me out of the garden

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You are really going to like this," he said

He took me to this field filled with a bunch of flowers I said," Wow Kyoya this is beautiful,"

"Yes it is I use to come out here with my mom all the time when I was a little kid we will sometimes be out here all night," he said

I was so amazed how beautiful it was out there he said," We could go further if you want too,"

"Sure," I said I held his hand and we walked further

When we got to the perfect spot and we laid down I asked," Are you getting better?"

"With what?" he asked

"The cutting," I said

"Yes I haven't been doing it in a while," he said and kissed me on the head

"I'm so happy that you are getting better," I said

"Every time I'm with you I feel really happy and I could enjoy myself for one time," he said

I couldn't help it I started to blush a lot I said," I'm really happy you said that,"

We stared the sky for a while he said," I made you something,"

"Really what did you make?" I asked

He had a pretty flower crown I sat up and said," Wow Kyoya its beautiful thank you,"

He sat up and put it on me he told me," You look so beautiful Haruhi,"

He leaned in to kiss me and I said," I love you Kyoya Ootori,"

"I love you too Haruhi Fujioka," he said and kissed me again

I got up and started running he said," Haruhi what are you doing?"

"C'mon let's be kids again let's play tag!" I said

"Ok, but I'm not going easy on you!" he said and started chasing me

"Alright come and get me!" I said

He chased me all over the field I was truly enjoying myself while he was chasing me. I finally fell to the group he fell with me he said," I miss being a little kid and doing this all the time,"

"Me too it was nice," I said

"I think we should get inside I think my sister wants to meet you," he said

"Ok then, but you have to carry me," I said with my arms out

"Ok fine come here you," he said and carried me

He had me in his arms the whole time when he got to his house I said," Thank you for carrying me,"

"Anytime Haruhi," Kyoya said

We walked into the house and a pretty lady come up to us she said," Hello you must be Haruhi,"

"Hello," I said

"Let's go in the living room I will make some tea," she said

**Kyoya's POV **

We finished our tea and Fuyumi said," Haruhi you are a charming lady,"  
She smiled and said," Thank you,"

"Kyoya I need to talk to you," Fuyumi said

"Excuse us for a moment Haruhi," I said

she went in the living room and I step outside in the hallway I said," What is Fuyumi?"

"There is a thunderstorm hitting us in about an hour I called her dad he told me to let Haruhi spend the night here," she said

"Ok, but where is dad?" I asked

"He is on a business trip he shouldn't be here until Monday night," she said

"Ok do you have clothes that she could borrow for the night?" I asked

"Yes they are in your bed," she said

"Okay I will get her as comfortable as I can," I said

"Alright then no funny business okay," she said

She walked away and I went into the living room I said," Haruhi don't get scared, but there is a thunderstorm coming,

"Wait what then I have to start heading home!" she said

"Your dad said you could spend the night I promise I will not leave your side," I said

"Ok I will stay can I get ready for bed?" she asked

"Yes you can Fuyumi will show you the bathroom," I said

She left the room and I went to my room I found that the clothes that Fuyumi were gone so I quickly got dressed.

When Haruhi got to my room I said," Hey Haruhi,"

"Hi Kyoya," I said

I got up and put a blanket around her I said," Let's get to bed,"

I carried her bridal style to bed it started raining and thundering so I held her tighter.

"Don't worry Haruhi I will never leave your side," I said

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**See you all next week**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A SAFE NIGHT! :D**


	7. The Hardest Day

**Hello everyone I hope you had a great week and I'm here with a new chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Kyoya's POV**

It was Monday the worst day of the week I was sitting in class trying to get focus, but since class hasn't started it my classmates were pretty loud.

I know what you are thinking why are you doing if class hasn't started well I was reading a book that could help me stop hurting myself since Haruhi took away my blades on Sunday morning when she spend the night I started running into walls to get bruises, it worked.

I stole this book from my sister she was studying psychology and I found this book in her book self so I took it and I had to find it so I found a book cover for it and covered it.

"Ok class please take your seats today we will be learning about the human mind," Mrs. Ota said

Everyone calmed down and took their seats the teacher started teaching us that at our age we will be getting really depressed or have some problems, but it's just a part of live.

"Oh so if I cut myself does that mean I'm a suicidal freak!" one of the boys yelled

Everyone laughed then there was another kid that took out his pencil shaper then he yelled," Look at me I'm an Emo kid I cut myself for attention!"

They all laughed I wanted to scream at him for saying that the Mrs. Ota yelled," Kaito and Yuto office now!"

"Fine can anyone take a joke?" Kaito yelled then they stormed out of the room

"Boys and girls suicide is not something you joke about its really serious topic if any one of you are suicidal I will put the number for the hotline on the broad," Mrs. Ota said

It's not that easy getting help Mrs. Ota it's really hard to reach out.

During lunch I went to Haruhi's classroom to eat with her thankfully we were the only ones there I said," Hi sweetie,"

"Hi Kyoya how was class?" she asked

"Big pain in the ass a lot of kids were making fun of suicide and self-harm," I said

"Well they are jerks that don't know anything anyway you didn't find any blades right?" she asked

"No I didn't, I didn't even try to look for them," I said looking away

"You are going to the host club today right?" she asked

I really just want to be alone I didn't want to go and something was telling me that I shouldn't go, but Tamaki would get mad so might as well go.

"Yes I'm going," I said

"That is really good I don't want Tamaki to get the idea that we are going out then have a scene about it," I said

"Yeah that's a good point," I said

I didn't want her to know that I found a new way to hurt myself and I really didn't want to go, but after she told me on Saturday that Tamaki was stalking her on the way I had a feeling that he would chase after me if I didn't show up.

The bell rang I hugged her she whispered," I love you Kyoya,"

"I love you too Haruhi," I said

I quickly looked around and I kissed her on the head then ran to my class.

When I went back to class I felt so much better than I did before I could focus and I felt a lot better.

"Kyoya who was the first president of the America?" Mrs. Ito asked

I was in world history it was an ok class they blamed a lot of things on us, but it was nice to learn about other countries.

"Um Andrew Jackson?" I said

"No it was George Washington you need to study more!" she screamed

Wow I think you are overreacted why would you get mad over that!

Then some kid next to me said," Study much I thought you were on the class,"

"Hey I beat you twenty bucks that he will be on the bottom of the list by the time school is over," the other kids said

They both laugh and I felt a little hurt, but I was hoping that she would not call my dad because then I will be beaten black and blue.

When school was over I was walking towards the host clubs then Kaito and Yuto came up to me they said," Hello Kyoya what you got there a book about nerds that don't have lives!"

"Well he missed a question in world history so he has to have a life," Yuto said

"SHUT UP YUTO!" Kaito yelled

They snatched the book from my hands then Kaito said," Why does it have a cover on it are you finding something in here?"

"No and it's really none of your business!" I said then tried to get the book

They took off the cover then said," Wow what a surprise you are a Emo kid too,"

Yuto was digging through his backpack then Kaito said," Waaa look at me I want to die and cut my wrist poor me,"

They both laughed then Yuto threw a pencil sharper at me then said," Here Kyoya kill yourself with it nobody is going to give a damn,"

They ran away with the book and I walked to the host club like nothing happened then when I enter Tamaki said," Hey Kyoya what took you so long to get here I was getting worried about you,"

"Oh I just had to pick up some papers from the teacher," I said with a fake smile

"At least you are here now," he said

This was the last place I wanted to be at I was wanting to break down, but I had to be strong or else I would make a scene.

"I'm going to do some paper work," I said

"Ok see you later," he said then ran up to some ladies

When the host club was closed Haruhi said," Hey Kyoya!"

"Oh hi Haruhi," I said

We walked together then when we were far away from the school she took my hand she said," Kyoya does your dad know that we are going out?"

"No he doesn't and he can't know he thinks I need to focus on school work," I said

"Oh I see," she said

When we arrived at her house I quickly looked around then I kissed her she said," I love Kyoya,"

"I love you too Haruhi," I said

I walked home when I got there my dad was wanting for me at the door he said," Kyoya we need to talk,"

I took a deep breath then I followed him into the dining room I asked," What do you want to talk about dad,"

He slapped me then I fell to the floor he yelled," Don't you play stupid with me,"

"Why would I play stupid?" I asked

"Because you have a girlfriend I told you to not have a girlfriend until you are in college!" he yelled

He started kicking me then I yelled," What if you are wrong!"

He kicked me in the gut he yelled," I'm never wrong now go do your homework and study!"

"Also I got a phone call from your world history teacher I don't ever want to get another phone call like that again to do you understand!" he screamed

I got up and said," Yes sir,"

I went to my room and broke down I said," I can't take it anymore,"

"Kyoya?" my sister walked in she walked up the stairs to my bed

"Kyoya I'm so sorry I didn't know he was going to do that," she said

"You told him!" I said

What a trader she promised me that she wouldn't tell dad and look what she did.

"Yes I did and I'm sorry," she said and started rubbing my back

"Kyoya dad had an emergency at work so he won't be back until morning so if you want to invite some friends over you can," she said

She gave me my phone then I called Haruhi, Mori- senpai, and Hunny- Senpai.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next week!**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A SAFE NIGHT! :D**


	8. Goodbye(I'm sorry)

**Hey everyone I hope you had a great week and I have a new chapter. Warning this chapter contains very sensitive stuff I do not advise people who are sensitive to self-harm or suicide.**

**Haruhi's POV **

I ran there as soon as he called me he was sobbing on the phone so I knew something was up. As I was running I started praying to god that he didn't take his life or he hurt himself.

When I got there I was patting then I saw Mori- Senpai and Hunny- Senpai I said," Hey guys what are you doing over here?"

"We got a call from Kyo- Chan that he wanted us to come over!" Hunny- Senpai said

"Alright I think he is wanting for us so I think we should be heading in," I said

For some reason I had a sick feeling in my stomach I tried to calm myself down by saying it was ok because Mori and Hunny- Senpai are here so there is a chance that it's really nothing.

We knocked on the door Fuyumi answered it then she said," Hello everyone please come in,"

As we were walking down the hall she said," Kyoya is taking a bath right now he wanted you guys to want in his room until he is done,"

When we arrived to his room she handed us a CD she said," He said it was something for school I didn't think you guys were in the same year,"

"We aren't in the same year," I said

"Ok he said it was something for school that you had to listen to the whole thing no matter what," she said

I didn't think much of it at the time so I took the CD then I said," Ok thank you,"

She left the room then I put the CD in the speaker then I got the remote and started listening to it.

The song was about suicide and how nobody was going to care if they were gone the last line was 'So here is my goodbye no one will cry over me, I'm not worth any tears'

When the song was over I knew exactly what was going I was just frozen then Hunny- Senpai was in tears then he said," Why would Kyo- Chan would want us to listen to that?"

I dropped the remote then Mori- Senpai said," Haruhi?"

"Haru- Chan what is wrong?" Hunny- Senpai asked

"I know what's going on!" I said then ran out of his room

I ran to the bathroom then I started banging on the door yelling," Kyoya open the door please!"

Then Mori and Hunny- Senpai came running I quickly whispered in Mori- Senpai's ear," He is trying to kill himself!"

His eyes went big then he said," Mitsukuni bust the door open!"

He kicked the door open I quickly ran inside I could hear the water running then I looked to my right and I swear I would never be the same again.

The water was all red Mori- Senpai walked in and screamed I have never heard him scream before I yelled," Call the police and get Hunny- Senpai out of here!"

He ran out I could hear Hunny- Senpai yell," What is going on with Kyo- Chan!"

"Fuyumi!" I screamed her name

She came running she said," What is- Oh my god!"

She ran towards the bathroom then she said," Ok get him out of the bathtub!"

We both did he had slit his wrists they were both cut open he was also naked, but in this stations there was on time to blush or to be immature about it so I put my head against his chest to see he was breathing and thankfully he was then I said," He is still breathing!"

She wrapped her scarf around his wrist tightly she said," The blade is still in the other wrist when the paramedics get here they will take it out for us,"

The paramedics arrived then lifted his body then ran out we ran with them they asked," How old is he?"

"He is seventeen," Fuyumi said

They ran outside and Hikaru and Kaoru were here they grabbed me then I said," No I want to go with Kyoya!"

"Haruhi they are not going to let you go with them don't worry we are going to meet them there," Kaoru said

I was trying to get away from him, but he had a strong grip eventually Mori- Senpai had to carry me to the car I was trying to break free from him.

They got me in the car I was sobbing so much Kaoru had me in his arms then said," Haruhi its going to be okay,"

"It's not going to be okay he is going to die!" I said and cried some more

When we got to the hospital Tamaki was there he asked," Haruhi what happened!"  
He hugged me then I said," Kyoya tried to commit suicide,"

Then Mori and Hunny- Senpai arrived then Hunny asked," Is Kyo- Chan going to be okay?"

I got out of Tamaki's arms then bend down to talk to Hunny face to face then I said," I don't know Hunny we will know soon,"

He hugged me I hugged him back he cried for a long time so I carried him then I said," I know it's sad,"

We all sat down and Hunny- Senpai was sitting on my lap we all were silent nobody was talking Hikaru and Kaoru were not even trying to make us happy.

Fuyumi came then she said," He is in surgery right now sorry it took so long I was calling the school to let them know what happen and why he wouldn't be there for the next few days,"

"How about your family?" I asked

"I called my mom, dad, and my brothers they are on their way," she said and sat down

I looked at my watch it was nine o'clock Hunny- Senpai fell asleep in my arms the doctor came out the he said," He is okay,"

We all started smiling I asked," Can we see him?"

"Yes you may is in room 35 on the third floor," he said

"Is he staying overnight?" Fuyumi asked

"Yes he is just to make sure how he is doing," he said

We went to his room he was barely awake he said," Haruhi is that you?"

"Yes it is me," I said and took his hand I notice that he had white bandages on both of his wrist

"What happened?" he asked

"You tried to commit suicide," I said in tears

"Haruhi are you okay I'm sorry if I made you cry," he said

"It's okay Kyoya you are alive and that's what matters," I said while wiping my tears away

The nurse came in then said," Hey guys I don't mean to be a party popper, but visiting hours end in five minutes,"

"Ok we will be out by then," Tamaki said

"Here Kyo- Chan I will like Usa- Chan spend the night with you so you won't be lonely," Hunny- Senpai said

"That's very sweet of you Hunny- Senpai," I said

They all left the room after that I said," I love you Kyoya,"

I kissed him on the head and left.

**Well everyone that's this week's chapter. I will not be updating next week because I will be on a school trip and I will update on May 10****th****.**

**The line of the song is Goodbye(I'm sorry) by Jamestown story**

**I know today's story was a serious topic and if you are going through the same thing that Kyoya has I want you to know that you are NOT alone in this there is people that love and care for you. I will have hotline numbers on my profile and my PM box is open if you need to talk to me.**

**I'm sorry that I have to leave you on a sad chapter and I will see you again on May 10****th**

**Just remember one thing I love you all! :)**


End file.
